Pikselz
<-{[Welcome!]}-> Welcome! My name is Pikselz and I come from the planet of Likos Kosmos. Go look around! '<-{[''History']}->' Well, about 65,000 years ago, I was born on the peaceful planet of Lykos Kosmos, which is far too small for the human eye to see. In fact, Lykos is about as big as Conneticut when you crumple it up into a ball, meaning it would be very hard for even telescopes to see! Ok thats enough space class for now. '''MOVING ON!' The island of Lykos was a calm place, roaming with many like me! We always had galactic visitors from many parts of the universe! You might want to remember that last part, that will come back a little bit later in the story. To make this article easier to read, I had human scientists measure my age in human years and how often I would get one year older. So, it might not be exactly accurate, but it at least helps for the Human Measuring System. When I was about 1 year old, the emporer from the planet of 42199 was taking planets and destroying them, wanting to be the superior planet. He would take members from other planets, enslaving them and maknig them as servants. We were the only planet to see what a foolish idea it was to trust him, especially knowing their past. So we declined. This enraged the emporer and declared war on the planet. With his large slave army, he knew we could easily be squished. But he was wrong. From what I figured out, all the prisoners have been planning a revenge plan for more than a year, and they decided this was the time. Once the prisoners were sent out, they hels us hostage, just for them to turn their weapons and storm to the emporer, where they tried to take HIM hostage. They suceeded, but foolishly forgot about the emporer's henchmen. Leaving all the revolutionists excecuted, while also having all of us taken hostage. I and a few other Furries baredly made it. We stayed in a small tunnel for many years, only coming out to find food, almost every time getting one of us taken. After about 7 years of living in the damp tunnel, There were only two furries left: Me and someone else. He was the smart one, stayed in the tunnel. He looked after me and cared for me. Instead of venturing out for food above ground, He looked under the ground for meals. We can eat a lot of things humand cannot, including ores, lava, minerals and even wood. Finding that was easy down in the tunnels, ores were quite rich in certain places. Being noteworthy that they arent unlimited, we ate wisely. The reason we didnt stay longer was becuase they found us. We had to run, find whatever distraction we could. We ran for hours until we found a tunnel that lead to rockets. When we climbed up into the building, there was only one rocket left; an infant carrier. The only thing I remember from the building was the furry strapping me into the rocket, him telling me to take care and that he will miss me, and then blasting out of the building while watching him get taken away to the army. The flight took about 3 days and i was drifting for most of the time. All I did was watch space, eat and be sad. I was stranded in space, nothing to do, nowhere to go. All I could do was sit there, look at space and hope that the rocket didnt explode. I woke up from a nap, feeling the rocket rattling very hard. I looked around and saw that one of the planets was coming closer to me, until I realised it wasnt coming closer to me. I was crashing into it. From this point all I could see was a ton of cloud, water, rock and stars. All of it was swerving by so fast and turning red every second or so. I thought this was normal until I looked up and saw the alarm going off. It was so loud in the cockpit I couldnt hear the alarm going off. Everything was a big blur until the cockpit got loud for a very loud and then got quiet. I squeezed out of the broken cockpit, looking around. I was in a giant field on the planet Earth. It was baredly evening, the sun was just going down. The sky was a bright orange-ish reddish colour, and the wind was blowing quite harshly, making all the tall weeds blow a lot. All that was out there was a ton of weeds and that was all. I decided that I need to make a shelter, so I tried to repair the cockpit as fast as possible. I didnt get much done but I decided to spend the night there. There was still a few holes all over the thing but it would have to do. The nights were so short there I slept for what seemed to be about 2 days! Once I finally woke up, it was the middle of the day. I decided I have nothing else to do in this empty field, so I got my stuff and left. I did have wings but I didnt really know how to use them. So I walked for a little, and from there tried to teach myself how to fly. Trying to fly was HARD. 'at first i was so determined to fly I climbed a huge hill and tried to fly. So what I did was flail my wings everywhere, jumped off a cliff and fell from about 30 feet. I faceplanted into the ground so hard when I lifted my face I made a wolf-shaped crater in the floor. And I tried that again, this time on a shorter hill. Every time trying something new, only a few of them got me in the air for even less than about 3 seconds. That was when a bird flew over my head. I examined the bird and thought to my self ''"If the bird can do it, maybe I can copy it!" So what I did then was go on the highest cliff I could find, actually flapped my wings and jumped off. I had my stuff on me the whole time in case I actually got it. And after 6 hours of faceplanting into the ground, I finally got it. I flew up into the air, flapped my wings and travelled quite a distance. The cliff was only about 50 feet into the air, it was a large fault in the ground. I flapped for a good 10 minutes or so, and travelled what seemed to be about half of Lykos, not knowing how big this planet actually was. At first I imagined the planet as a big hairy fluff ball with nothing on it but me, but that was before I actually got high into the air. For a good while, I stayed at the same height, until about 8 minutes after that I started getting lower to the ground, starting to panic on how I was gonna get down without hurting myself. So I swerved higher into the air, wanting to sit on a cloud like my parents used to take me to. So I flew higher an higher, seeing the clouds weren't nearly as high as they were in Lykos. Once I found a good one to rest on, I looked down at the mysterious planet and saw the last thing i'd ever expect from the planet. Houses, trees, lakes and so much more. As I was gazing at the world below me, I yet noticed to see what was going on right next to me. I looked away at a loud noise, just to see a huge flying thing coming right at me. Next thing I saw was a gisnt fan come right for my face. I then zoomed away, faster then I ever thought I could. I actually outran the thing, or at least I thought I did. Turns up it went above me, and was zooming away hundreds of feet in from of me. From there I decided im just gonna walk, I wasnt gonna risk THAT again. ''To be continued, My hands are tired...